The Voyage Book 2 part 3 - "Jungle Rhythm
Jasmine: Now, don't move. That wasn't very nice, you know. *Wendy: (Growling) *Jasmine: Stop that. You're not a jungle girl. *Wendy: Why are you so a-scared of the jungle? *Jasmine: Because it's dangerous. *Wendy: Dangerous? But Moana says-- *Jasmine: You shouldn't listen to everything Moana says. *Wendy: But I thought you liked Moana. *Jasmine: Well, I do. I like Mowgli. But l--oh--ooh. (Moana arrive holding jasmine's water jug) *Moana: Uh, you left this at the river. *Jasmine: Thank you. *Wendy: She's in a bad mood. *Moana: Hey, Wendy, you want to see a little trick I learned... in the jungle? (Moana hip bump a tree caught a banana and squeeze it into Wendy’s mouth) *Wendy: (banana in her mouth) Mmm. That's a pretty good trick. *Jasmine: Well, here's a little trick I learned right here at home. (Jasmine throws a mango up to the tree and peeled and landed in her hand and gave it to Wendy. *Wendy: Wow! That's a neater trick. *Jasmine: Like I said, Ranjan, don't listen to her. *Moana: She's right, Wendy, don't listen to me. Listen to the jungle. -Can you hear it? *Wendy: Yeah. The jungle. *Moana: Yeah, man! And when you hear that rhythm, you get a crazy feeling inside. (Singing) That morning sun peeks over the mountains And all the rhinos rub their eyes When they hear *Wendy: Hear what? *Moana: (singing) Hear the jungle rhythm Those birds are tap-tap-tapping the tree trunks The busy bee hums as he flies Loud and clear To the jungle rhythm Now, you can hightail it out of the jungle But it never leaves your heart First you feel that beat start bubbling under Then you hear the tom toms loud as thunder It's moving me! Sounds a lot like being free When you feel Feel the jungle rhythm Yeah, guys. Feel the jungle rhythm Come on, Jasmine! Yeah! Can't do without rhythm And when it fills the air Animals everywhere join in the dance *Jasmine: Hey, give me that! *Moana: You'll dance along with 'em feelin' it steal your soul *Village boy: (Singing) We'll stomp our paws, *Village girl: (Singing flap our wings *Moana: Maybe do one or two crazy things *Wendy: Caw! Caw! *Moana: Yeah, that's it! *Wendy: Ooh-ooh-ah-ah, Ooh-ooh-ah-ah! A-whoo! Eep! Eep! Eep! -Caw! Caw! Eep! Eep! Eep! -Chika chika boom! Eep! Eep! Eep! -A-whoo! *Moana: Jasmine! Try this. Not quite. There we go. Oh...no. Take a look. Perfect. *village boys and girls: Boom-a-chaka, boom-a-chaka Boom-a-chaka, boom-a-chaka, boom *Moana: Check out those chat-chat-chattering monkeys Swinging through the banyan trees Two by two, two by two *Moana, Jasmine, Wendy, and villagers: It's the jungle rhythm Sounds like a wolf pack way in the distance Singing pretty harmonies Woo woo woo, woo woo woo To the jungle rhythm Yeah! Whoo-hoo! -Yeah, that's it! Now, you can hightail it out of the jungle But it never leaves your heart First you feel that beat start bubbling under Then you hear the tom toms loud as thunder It's moving me! Sounds a lot like being free When I feel, when I feel When I feel, when I feel Feel the jungle rhythm Boom shaka-laka boom sh-bop sh-bop Boom shaka-laka boom sh-bop sh-bop *Jasmine: Whoa, wait, wait, stop! You're crossing the river! Moana, you can't go in the jungle! It's too dangerous! Moana! Stop! (Everyone stop singing and look backed. Category:The Jungle Book Scenes